Silent One
by TiggerPan-chan
Summary: This is an A/U and it's about a girl who is just now meeting some new friends (The Z fighters).


I have no family; I was sent to earth because the locals on my planet thought that since my parents died and they were the low

Hey everyone this fic is with my character and Trunks. Sorry all of you Trunks lovers but hey it's only a story. I hope you enjoy it, please R&R.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of it's characters so don't sue because it won't get you anywhere.

SILENT ONE

I have no family; I was sent to earth because the locals on my planet thought that since my parents died and they were the lowest of all the social branches, my family was worthless to them, so they sent me to earth because I would never talk. My family was a family that thought that actions spoke louder than words. We only talked if it was absolutely necessary. We read a lot, in fact we were the smartest of our kind, but people didn't like smart they liked strong. They didn't like mixed babies either; I'm half Strawberry Mooner, and half saj-in. My father had to leave but I know he's dead because he came back home and three hours later he died. Mother died of a disease that was very, very rare. So now I'm here on earth and I guess everything's all right. It started after I had just gotten out of a day at High school in eleventh grade, even though I should have been in eighth grade, I was what the people on earth called a genius. I was offered every opportunity that they ever had. I was happy here, people admired my intelligence, but I was also startled at how dumb these people were. I could easily have become the best scientist this planet has ever seen, I knew things that were way ahead of this race of people.

Everything really started to get exciting when I got out of school one day and went to read. I had found the hide-a-away in some woods. It had a little clearing and was so peaceful. But that day it wasn't. I heard people yelling and things of light, and I saw that these people were trying to kill each other. I didn't mind it though because my father trained like they were so I kept walking out to my spot hoping I wouldn't be interfering. I found my spot sat down and I read for a good thirty minutes totally ignoring the two that were fighting. Until…

"Hey watch out!" Someone yelled. 

Then before I knew it I was moved very quickly. After who ever put me down I wasn't in shock, my father fought like they did I guessed that's why it didn't shock me to see them fighting like that. 

"Are you ok? I didn't mean to move so fast. We were just…um…" He tried to finish but couldn't find the right words.

I didn't think I needed to say anything, so I decided to show him that I understood.

I zipped from one end of the clearing to the other.

"So…your not from this planet either." One guy said.

I just shook my head no.

"Wait a minute I know you, your that genius in my classes, you're the one with the exact same schedule as I have. I have an idea why not come over to my house for dinner, and bring your parents along too. Excuse me for being so rude, I'm Trunks and this is my friend Goten." Trunks said.

I just looked down at the ground with a sad face on.

"What's wrong? Can't you come for dinner?" Trunks asked.

I shook my head yes.

"Well, can your parents come?" Goten asked.

I shook my head no.

"Well why not, you're to young to be all alone. You do have a family here don't you?" Goten said.

I shook my head no.

"Wow well then would you like to come with us now?" Trunks asked pointing in the direction of his house. 

That's when I saw a gash on his arm, and I noticed a cut on Goten's face. They both had cuts on their legs. I took his arm to get a better look at how bad it was.

"Don't worry, its just a little cut." Trunks said.

I just looked at him like he was crazy.

"If it makes you feel any better you can bandage it up when we get home, but it won't last for long. I'll show you why when we get there, is that okay with you?" Trunks asked.

I shook my head yes.

"Do you know how to fly? That's how we like to get around." Goten explained.

I shook my head no.

"Well then I guess I'll have to carry you, Goten already has a load of books for homework." Trunks said.

I just shrugged my shoulders.

"You don't talk do you?" Goten asked.

I waved my hand in a kind-of sort of way.

"I have heard of people like this when I do read books, you don't talk unless you have to." Trunks said.

I shook my head yes.

I went with them and actually got to live with the two families, but I still never talked not even once. Vegeta had me training the saj-in powers I already knew my other powers, and sometimes went off to work on them. I did this alone. I also spent a lot of time off by myself just to get away from everything and everyone. Vegeta and Trunks fought a lot, I almost couldn't stand it, and I had to leave the room each time. I hate fights that have no just cause and are over something as small as who gets the last piece of steak. I usually solved those quickly; I just ate what ever it was they were going to fight over. I still didn't understand why they loved to fight so much, but I know now. On this particular day those two were getting into an enormous fight about Vegeta's gravity machine, he had broken it again. I was sitting on the couch watching the T.V.

"You know what I don't think mom should keep fixing that thing if you are going to keep breaking it and then making mom worry about you." Trunks yelled at his father.

I just starred at them, not believing what Trunks had just said.

"What is it of your business brat?" Vegeta growled back.

I had just had about enough of all of this crap.

"She is my mother and you are making her upset." Trunks yelled back.

I stood up and started to walk over to them.

"She is my mate and she doesn't get worried." Vegeta growled.

I went in between the two of them and stood there.

"Tigger move, as you can plainly see we are discussing something." Trunks said.

I stood there and looked at him with an expression that said make me. We all knew very well he could just push me and I'd be thrown back into the living room.

"Child get out of the way right this instant." Vegeta said.

I just crossed my arms and looked at him the same way.

"Tigger-Pan get out of the way this is non of your business, or I will make you." Trunks said.

I just looked at him and then slapped him across the face to bring him back to his senses.

"I want you out of the way in two seconds or I will make you get out of the way." Vegeta started to yell.

Knowing that Vegeta wouldn't I turned to him and slapped him.

"Tigger…" Trunks started to say but I turned to him.

I turned and gave him a bag of chips and acted like I couldn't get it open. That always got his mind off of fighting to help his friend/sister.

Vegeta grumbled then left, Trunks watched him leave then looked down at me.

"I know, I know, you hate us fighting but Tig…Hey don't look at me that way, you know I hate that face, I can't resist it." Trunks said guiding me over to the living room.

"Tig, thanks for reminding me that I can't beat my father at least not yet. Tig before I forget Goten needs you to help him with math again, their having ribs. I think I'll have to stop by for dinner will you tell him I would like to come over?" Trunks asked.

I shook my head yes. Then I went over to the son's house. I knocked on the door.

"Hello Tig your right on time to help me with my math as always." Goten said.

I shook my head yes and stepped into the house.

"I know that look, Trunks wants to come over for dinner, mostly the ribs right?" Goten asked.

I shook my head yes.

"I'll call him and tell him he can come over." Goten said.

A few more weeks passed by and everything was going great, that is until school was a few months away from ending. It was time to pick people for things like the most successful student, the class stud, etc… And of course I got most successful, and of course Trunks got class stud. The yearbook staff likes to get pictures of all of the winners except for me. So once again I was unimportant. Then came picture day and it was hell.

"Trunks, hey wait I need to get your picture for the yearbook." The editor Jessica said.

We stopped walking to the trees where that clearing is and turned around.

"Okay but just for a minute, Tig and I have some studying to do." Trunks said.

"Okay, um, you nerd get out of the picture. This one is for the cutest guy in school not the chess club." Jessica said snobly.

I walked away with my head down, wanting the whole world to blow up.

"Wait don't take the picture yet, I've got to get someone." Trunks said.

"Good you're going to fix your hair." Jessica said.

"Tigger wait up." Trunks said as he quickly walked up beside me.

I looked at him as a what do you want look.

"Tig I'm not taking this picture without you, and yes I know that look too. The one that says what do you want Trunks. Well come on and take this picture with me. Then we're going to the beach with some of the guys from school. Come on Tig, you said to me one time that you were going to get me smart even if it killed, actually you wrote it but that's the same thing. Now I'm promising you that you are going to have fun and relax even if it kills you, or makes you go crazy. Which ever comes first." Trunks said.

I shrugged my shoulders, and we went to get our picture taken.

"I thought I told you to get lost wannabe." Jessica said.

"Hey now either a picture with the best person in the whole world or no me, do you understand?" Trunks asked.

"You know what, this will be a good picture." Jessica said a little taken a back.

After the picture we went home to get ready for the beach. I loved the beach but not when other people are around.

"Tig you ready to go?" Trunks asked as he came out to the living room to put his stuff by the door. 

I was just sitting on the couch.

"Tigger you are coming to the beach with me, and I promise nothing will happen, but if anything does come up I'll be right there to back you up." Trunks said as he sat down on the couch with me.

I just looked at him with a look that said I really don't want to.

"You're going and that is that, and no face can change my mind. Come on lets get your stuff." Trunks said.

He got up and got a hold of my arm and I got up to come along. Pouting the whole way. We got to the beach and all of his buds came up to say hi.

"Hey Trunks, glad you came, but why did you bring her with you?" His friend Brad said.

"Wait a minute, there is a lot more to her than you think. Brad I know you're the best swimmer in the school but I bet you that she can first of all stay down underwater twice as long as you can and then she can swim faster than you." Trunks said putting his arm around my neck.

"Really, so your saying you want two bets in one day. The first one is she can stay down longer than I can. Then the second one is she can swim faster than me." Brad said.

"But the swimming part you swim any way you two want to and it doesn't have to be any style, it could be a style you made up or just like. Okay." Trunks made some of the rules.

"Okay, first we'll do who can stay under the longest." Brad said.

"Tig is that okay with you?" Trunks asked.

I shook my head yes.

"Get in the water up to your waist and then wait for me to say go." Trunks said.

We went into the water and waited for the go.

"On your marks, Get set, and GO!" Trunks yelled.

Brad and I went under water with Brad's friends watching and Trunks too.

We were down there for at least two minutes and Brad had to go up. I stayed down there for another five minutes. I came up and Brad still was trying to catch his breath. I just looked at him like we told you so. Then I looked at Trunks wanting to move on to the next round.

"Are you ready for the next round?" Trunks asked Brad.

"What are you talking about she just got up from the water isn't she out of breath?" Brad asked.

"Nope, she's ready for the next round." Trunks said.

"I have a question, how can you tell what she is wanting to say?" Brad asked.

"You just look at her facial expressions, now some of them are a given but others it takes time to learn. Are you ready for the next round?" Trunks asked.

"Now I'm ready, we can swim any way we want even if it's not an official style of swim." Brad said.

Brad and I took our places in waist high water.

"Wait a second, if I win she tutors me for the rest of the year for free." Brad said.

"And if she wins, you give her respect until we get out of school as in graduate. Does that sound good to you Tig?" Trunks asked.

I shook my head yes.

"Wait a minute that sounds like a little too much." Brad said.

"Brad, you're not worried about loosing are you? You said no one can beat you so why are you so worried about what she wants as a reward?" Trunks asked.

"I'm not worried I just…um…don't want her to…um…get her hopes up. Lets do this." Brad said.

"On your mark, Get set, go!" Trunks shouted.

At that we were off, I saw Brad doing a normal front crawl. I on the other hand took in a big breath and went under water. I swam but not as fast as I could for I knew very well I could beat him in three seconds but decided not to waist my energy. I stayed close enough to the surface for the guys on the surface to see me but low enough to be able to be submerged in water. I got around the bell before he did then when I passed him he didn't seem to notice. Then finally I got up to the shore and sat down to wait for the "fastest swimmer" to finish.

"I win!" Brad yelled not realizing that I had been sitting there.

"Um…No you didn't Brad she did." Trunks said.

"Yeah right that's what you say lets see what my other buds say. Guys who won the race?" Brad asked.

"Well she did, we all saw it." One of his friends said.

"What?" Brad yelled.

"We had a deal respect until she gets out of school." Trunks said.

We left after that there was no point in staying and fighting about this.

When we got home I took a shower and heard Trunks taking one in his bathroom. I got out and dressed and went down to watch some T.V. Trunks came down a little bit later and sat down with me.

"Tig aren't you hungry, cause I'm getting hungry and I didn't even swim so I know that you have to be hungry." Trunks said.

I shook my head yes.

"Lets see, we could go grab something to eat then head to the movies and see what's playing." Trunks suggested.

I shook my head yes.

We went out to an all you can eat buffet and almost made the place go out of business. Then we went to a theater and saw a movie called 'it won't burn' it's a comedy. We both were literally ready to burst laughing so hard. At least half the people there had to leave to go to the bathroom and I know a few peed their pants. On the way home since we didn't drive we flew, and it was a nice quite ride. I fell asleep in Trunks arms. 

I woke up in the morning in my bed but I saw someone in the door.

"The guys had an emergency, something called IT is trying to take over the world. Trunks wanted me to tell you when you woke up." Bulma said.

I got up and Bulma left, I got dressed in some baggie clothes that I hated and I went down stairs and I left the house. I couldn't fly but I could run almost at the speed of light. I did like my mother had told me when I was little and go with my gut feeling and I would be where I was needed. When I got where I was going Vegeta, Goku, Goten, Gohan, and Trunks were the only ones not knock out. 

"Tigger what are you doing here?" Trunks asked.

I just kept walking up to IT. I stopped when I was with the guys, and closed my eyes concentrating.

"What is this? Your spiritual guide." It said.

A white light had formed around me and those baggie cloths where disintegrated to show a layer of clothing that no one had ever seen before.

"Tig are those your battle clothes and do you think you're going to fight this thing?" Gohan asked.

I shook my head yes.

"Another player how wonderful the more the marrier." IT said.

IT made a red ball in its hand and threw the ball. The ball spilt up and went for each of us. Goku moved, and so did Gohan, Goten and Vegeta. But Trunks didn't he was still arguing with me. I knew it was coming but I didn't move either. I was hit with one first but I threw it back at IT, Trunks didn't he was hit and Trunks showed that it hurt.

I was mad, no I was pissed, this thing is hurting the only friends and family that cared for me on this stupid planet, and IT wasn't going to destroy that.

"I won't let you hurt them any more!!" I yelled in a fury of rage and sadness.

Everyone that could looked up at me, I had never spoken and this was the first time I had spoken.

"Tig you…you spoke." Trunks said in astonishment.

"You, little you couldn't hurt a fly, even if you stepped on it." IT said.

"LIGHTNING STRIKE!!!" I yelled. 

A bolt of lightning came from the sky and as quick as a blink of an eye and struck IT. Just for that second my true power level was shone.

"What the hell, where did that power level come from?" Vegeta asked.

"Lightning whip come to me." I demanded.

A lightning bolt came down and formed a whip in my right hand. A little more of my power level showed as I caught the whip but it stayed there. The only time my power level goes up is when I'm using it.

"Ouch that hurt, you weren't suppose to do that." It said.

"Ball of fire come to me." I demanded.

I opened my left hand and there was a little ball of fire. And once again my power level went up.

"Holy crap, she's as powerful as Vegeta is." Goten said.

"Lets buy her some time, come on." Gohan said.

The five of them went and attacked IT with what they could.

"Cyclone shield come to me." I demanded once more.

A cyclone came and formed a shield on my left arm. 

"Shit, shit, shit, shit." Goten kept saying.

"What is it brat." Vegeta yelled.

"She up to Goku's level." Goten said.

"Cyclone shield and fire ball leave me and surround." I yelled.

The cyclone was made into a cyclone of fire that surrounded the guys and IT. They all looked around and all they saw were huge walls of fire. I walked casually in through one of the sides, and saw that IT was trying to get out but getting hurt each time. 

"I will not let you destroy my home, and everything on it. You will pay for the damage you have caused so far but will go no further." I said in a calm, cold voice.

"Trunks remind me never to piss her off." Goten said.

"Lightning whip bind!" I said.

I through my whip at IT and my whip wrapped around IT. I made an opening in the walls of fire so the guys could get out but none of them wanted to. 

"Trust me you don't want to stay." I said.

"I know I want to see this." Vegeta said.

"We're not leaving." Trunks said.

"Okay what ever you want." I said.

I crossed my arms over my heart and then I began to glow in a bright red color.

"What's going on?" Goten asked.

"I don't know but I think we're going to find out." Gohan said.

"Wait a second do you guys feel that?" Goku said.

"Yeah, it's like waves of…of power. Sort of like heat waves." Trunks said.

"PPPUUUURRRRE HHHEEEAAARRRRTTT AATTAACCKK!!!!!" I yelled and put my arms out in front of me like I was giving someone something.

A heart shape light came from my chest and went right through IT. Then the heart shape grew until there was a hole that was a foot in diameter. Then when the heart shape went away IT was blown to microscopic little bits. After that the Fire, Cyclone and the Lightning went away. I was still standing, and Goku was going around giving everyone a bean. After Trunks had his he got up, and walked over to me.

"I never knew you had so much power in you, Tig. How do you feel?" Trunks asked.

"I feel fine, but there are some side effects to what I just did. I'll be asleep for a while. Night, night." I said then I fainted and almost fell on the ground.

"I got you, Come on guys we got to get her back to the house." Trunks said before I went off to sleep.

I woke up in a bed but not my own, I tried to move my hand to lift the washcloth on my forehead, but something was in my hand. I didn't feel like sitting up to see what it was so I pulled my hand out from what ever it was. Then Trunks sat up, and looked like he has just gotten two seconds of sleep in a week. 

"Hey you're awake." Trunks said.

"Yeah, I didn't mean to wake you though, you don't look to good. Hey Trunks, how long have I been out of it?" I asked.

"Today would be day five. I have one question though, What was that that you used out there?" Trunks asked.

"That was called Pure Heart Attack, it's one of the most powerful attacks I have but it like all of the others have side effects, they all use massive amounts of energy." I said.

"I bet you're hungry, here is some turkey, it may be cold but it's freshly baked, but not more than an hour old." Trunks said.

"I think I want something else, like spaghetti." I said.

"I think that can be arranged, hey come down and sit on the couch with everyone. Wait Vegeta wanted to talk to you as soon as you woke up." Trunks said, then he went to get Vegeta.

"Hey how do you feel?" Vegeta said still trying to keep the straight face but failing misurably. 

"I'm hungry, and I think I want to go down to the couch." I said.

"I'll get yelled at if I let you go down stairs walking so I got to help you out there." Vegeta said.

And with that I sat up and he picked me up with one arm and floated down the stairs. When everyone saw me coming they moved out of the way and off of the couch. 

"Really, I'm fine you all can sit on the couch I just need a little space." I said.

"So now are you going to be talking to us?" Gohan asked.

I did a kind of sort of thing with my hand.

"Was that your true power level out there? Or was that just a little of what you have?" Goten asked.

"I will have more as I grow but it will only show when I use my powers, and that's not often." I said with a smile on my face.

"Here is your food Tig. If you need any more, which I think you will, just ask." Trunks said as he came in with a tray of food.

"Everyone out now." Bulma shouted.

"She doesn't need to be bomb barded with questions right now." Chi-chi said with her frying pan in her hand ready to be used.

"But mom she said she would help me with my research paper." Trunks said.

"Trunks I said…" Bulma started.

"I told him as soon as I came down I would help him, and don't worry if I get tired or something I'm sure he'll let me sleep or I might get cranky and have to beat him up then sleep." I said reassuring the two women.

They left and I finished eating.

"I didn't know you have a research paper to do." I said.

"I don't I just didn't want to leave, thanks for playing along." Trunks said.

"Well I thought you would want to get some rest after being up for days, I bet your mother had to slip you a few sleeping pills before you went to sleep." I said.

"It's nice to hear you back to your sweet voice again, the cold deadly voice you had when you were fighting sent chills up all of our backs, it was scary." Trunks said.

I yawned and stretched my arms up.

"Don't do that." Trunk said yawning.

I laid my head on the back of the couch when Trunks pulled me towards his shoulder. I went to sleep and had a wonderful dream.


End file.
